


Surprise

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, graphic depictions of birth, is probably the funniest fukin prompt ive received yet, surprise! its twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “Stevie, what’s the matter?” he asked, coming to sit beside Steve.“I- I don’t know , Buck, it hurts so bad,” he gasped out, the pain peaking before slowly ebbing away, “It hurts.”It alarmed Bucky to see Steve so distraught over pain -- Steve was never a complainer, to the point where it was detrimental to his health, really. Hell, there were so many instances where Bucky wished Steve would complain more. So the fact that Steve was all but whimpering had to mean that the pain was excruciating.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> //What about a situation where neither Steve nor Bucky knew that Steve was pregnant? Steve goes into labor while alone at the Compound with only Bucky there to help. And surprise! It's twins!//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

At first, Steve thought he’d just eaten something that had gone bad. The cramps weren’t that regular, and they weren’t any worse than what he’d had while in pre-heat, so he busied himself with some yoga, did some cleaning, finished the laundry. But they’d persisted, to the point where he’d even begun to feel nauseous, but being the stubborn punk that he was, he said nothing to the team as they left for their latest mission, but bid them safe travels before settling in on the couch with Bucky for a movie marathon. He’d managed to sit through three Ghibli films, before rising with a groan and making his way to the nearest bathroom. The ache had somehow spread to his back, and it was screaming in protest as he leaned over to retch in the toilet.

Bucky wasn’t far behind him, kneeling beside him, worry written all over his face, and for good reason. The last time Steve had been sick like this was when he’d been exposed to a poison gas of some kind on a mission, something that would’ve killed anyone else. For Steve to be having this kind of reaction was definitely a sign that something was seriously wrong.  
But he didn’t have a fever, Steve protested as Bucky helped him to undress and climb into the tub for a bath -- he’d gotten some sick on himself, and it was a good a time as any for a relaxing bath. Still, the hot water helped some in relieving the ache in his back, so Steve let himself get as comfortable as he could manage.

Bucky offered to make something light for him to eat, after which he’d go straight to bed. Both of them knew that even if this was something horrible, there was so little that the doctors on call would be able to do, and if it was some sudden onset of something, it would pass just as quickly; they trusted the serum to take care of it. So off Bucky went to make some clear soup and toast, while Steve soaked in the tub.

The cramps hadn’t subsided at all, he thought miserably to himself, if anything they’d just gotten worse. And there was pressure now, low in his abdomen. He tried to ignore it in favor of the comforting bath, but not quite fifteen minutes later, he was climbing out of the tub and onto the toilet, sitting with a grimace as the pressure he’d relieved as he stood only intensified as he sat again. He’d only been meaning to relieve himself, but as soon as he let his muscles relax, there was a gush of fluid that left him, and he yelped, startled as much as he was embarrassed. Still, whatever it had been, it had relieved quite a bit of pressure, so after he flushed it away, he got back in the tub, only to find moments later that the cramps were worse by twofold now.

Unable to take it any longer, he cried out for Bucky, who came rushing in, clearly alarmed.

“Stevie, what’s the matter?” he asked, coming to sit beside Steve.

“I- I don’t _know_ , Buck, it hurts so bad,” he gasped out, the pain peaking before slowly ebbing away, “It hurts.”

It alarmed Bucky to see Steve so distraught over pain -- Steve was never a complainer, to the point where it was detrimental to his health, really. Hell, there were so many instances where Bucky _wished_ Steve would complain more. So the fact that Steve was all but whimpering had to mean that the pain was excruciating.

“Do you want me to call the med team?” he asked. Steve seemed to consider it, which only proved Bucky’s concern, but he shook his head.

“Could you- my back’s killing me, could you give me a quick massage instead?” Steve asked tiredly, and Bucky could only do as he was asked. He watched, otherwise helpless, as Steve’s breathing went ragged, shoulders tensed as he grit his teeth against the pain, only to sag back in relief against Bucky as the pain passed. The more time that went by, the shorter the lulls between cramps there seemed to be, and at some point, Steve had started to make soft pained noises in the back of his throat, and it broke Bucky’s heart to see his mate in such pain and be so powerless to do anything to help. He brought up the med team to Steve a few more times, but each time, his mate refused. It didn’t make Bucky comfortable, but he trusted Steve to know his body, to know his limits.  
Little did he know that by the time Steve realized his own limits, it would be too late.

Grunting and gasping, Steve endured the pain, and Bucky remained beside him the entire time.

“I gotta push.” Steve said suddenly, face flushed. “The pressure, it’s too- I need to- on all fours, Buck, please, you gotta help me, I need to- please.”

Bucky wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little more than scared. His mind wouldn’t stop racing to ideas of parasites or bugs or bacteria that might be the cause of this, and he was regretting not calling the medics up earlier. Still, he was careful and offered support as Steve shifted positions from sitting, to get on his hands and knees. The water was getting cold, so once Steve was settled, Bucky went about draining and refilling the tub with warmer water. The tub was only half full when Steve began to low loudly, his face growing redder as he began to bear down.

Bucky had no idea what to do or say -- he was so terribly out of his element, and he didn’t even have the slightest idea of what was going on, but he found that soft reassurances came more naturally.

“That’s it, you’re doing good, Stevie.” he murmured, keeping his hands on Steve, cupping the warm water to pour onto his trembling mate’s back. Moments later, the Omega gasped, his breath hitching.

“Something- something’s coming out!” Steve sobbed, his wide eyes tearing up as he looked to his mate fearfully. “Buck, please, you- you gotta do something!”

“I- I don’t know what-” But before Bucky could finish, Steve was grunting, his chin tucked into his chest as his body forced him to push once more.

“Burns,” Steve grit out, sucking in a breath through his teeth, “It burns, Buck-” he groaned, “I can’t stop it, it’s- my body- it’s just-”

“Okay, it’s okay, deep breaths, doll.” Bucky tried weakly. Steve keened, his back arching. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from his mate, chest heaving as he sucked in air, sweat plastering strands of hair to his face.

“Need your hands. On my back, Bucky, please, I need-”

“I can do that.” Bucky assured him, his voice a little more steady this time.

“Hold my- my hips together.” Steve begged, “Feels like ‘m gonna split in two.” And then he was grunting into the pain again, until, “Oh shit, it’s out. Something’s- it- it’s coming out!” Bucky’s brows shot up, and he pulled back just far enough to take a look, almost afraid of what he was going to find.

“What is it?” Steve panted, “Bucky? What’s happening?”

Bucky was having  hard time wrapping his head around what he was seeing.

Because coming out of Steve, right before his eyes... was a head. A baby’s head. Their baby.

“Steve, it’s- I- it’s a baby.”

“What?” Bucky was sure if Steve had had the energy, he’d have been shrieking. But instead, it was more of a breathless sigh in disbelief.

“It’s a baby, Steve. O-our baby. Our pup.” He was having trouble believing it himself. “You’re... You’re giving birth, Stevie.”

“But- but that’s not possible.” Steve turned his head to look up at Bucky, his bewilderment plain to see on his face. “I’m not- I can’t be-”

“Doctors were wrong.” Bucky was positive his own expression must mirror Steve’s right now, because how could this be happening? Steve had been told that the serum had left him infertile. His body wasn’t supposed to be able to carry pup, the doctors had said.

Clearly, they’d been wrong. Because Steve was bearing their pup right now.

“But I don’t even look pregnant, nothing’s happened to show that I’m- oh, _fuck_ -” Steve’s protests were cut short as his body began to push again of its own volition. “Fuck, I don’t- it can’t-”

“Sweetheart, it can, and it is. Our pup’s coming out of you right now, Stevie, so- so take a deep breath, and push, alright? It’s almost out.” Bucky encouraged, his head straight despite the unbelievable turn their day had taken. His Omega and their needed him to be strong for them right now, he thought as he began to act on instinct, and it would do neither of them any good for him to give into his nerves. With his newfound understanding of the situation, he now knew that they had something to work towards.

Steve whimpered as he pushed, but he leaned into Bucky’s touch as he bore down, unable to quite yet believe that he was in labor right now -- that he was giving birth. The pain was grounding if nothing else though, and he strained to get the shoulders out, but once they popped out, the rest of it slid out with a few more easy pushes. Bucky must’ve caught it, he thought dimly as the pain dulled into a throbbing ache between his legs.

“Steve.” Bucky was calling his name. “Steve, turn carefully, and sit back. Sweetheart, you just- it’s our pup.”

Steve moved almost mechanically, but as soon as he felt Bucky hand him the little squirming thing wrapped in a fluffy towel, his vision blurred, and he realized he was crying. It had a healthy set of lungs, if it’s loud screams were anything to go by, and somehow that realization made him cry even harder. This pup was his unattainable dream, from before the war, even.

“Oh my God, Bucky,” he hiccupped, looking at his mate, tears still rolling freely down his cheeks, “It’s- it’s our pup.”

“A little girl.” Bucky informed him, his voice thick with emotion. Tears were gathered in his eyes too, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Steve’s temple.

“How- I wasn’t- I’m not supposed to be able to.” Steve’s mind was a mess, hormones making it hard for him to really think critically at the moment. “Christ, Buck, we’re not ready to be parents, the apartment’s not baby proofed or anything, we don’t have a crib or diapers-” Clearly, he had it together enough for him to start to panic though. Bucky did his best to soothe him, offering him kisses and soft words of endearment.  
“It’s okay, Steve. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out,” Bucky promised him, “But first,” he added gently, “I think she might be hungry.” Steve looked ready to protest right up until he’d said that, but he stopped abruptly, clearly startled. “You’re... You’re _leaking_ , doll.” Bucky said, nodding towards Steve’s chest. Steve blinked and looked down, to find that Bucky was right. Warm, white droplets were beading at the tips of his nipples; the translucent, milky substance could only be... well, milk.  
“O-Oh, how do I-” Steve attempted to hold the snuffling pup against him, her mouth close to his skin, and with a little help from Bucky, latched onto Steve and began to suckle. The two of them watched her for a while in stunned silence, still hardly able to believe what they were seeing. As soon as her hunger was sated, she fell right to sleep, and Bucky was about to suggest they move to somewhere more comfortable, when Steve let out a pained hiss.

“Steve...?” he said uncertainty, and his mate met his curious gaze with a look of pain and exhaustion.

“I think there’s another one.” the Omega murmured, fear flickering in his eyes.

“What?”

“I can feel... something moving down.”

“Twins?”

“I- I guess so?”

“Oh, wow, okay.” Steve wasn’t supposed to have even been able to carry to term, and here he was, delivering what looked like a pair of healthy twins, as far as Bucky could tell. “Let me- We’ll cut the cord, and... um. We can move you to the bed. Might be more comfortable for you, right?”

Steve looked unconvinced, still clearly shaken by the fact that he’d _given birth_ , but gave a conceding nod, and let Bucky help him and their pup (their pup!!) to the bedroom. He lay their sleeping girl on the bed as he paced the room as Bucky gathered towels to lay down. There was an unspoken understanding between them at this point that neither of them wanted outside interference, this birth was uncomfortable enough as it was. They’d get through the second as they had the first: together.  
As Bucky lay down the final layer of towel at the foot of the bed, Steve immediately stepped onto it and dropped into a squat, brows furrowed as he took deep, measured breaths.

“Already?” Bucky asked, coming to sit in front of him, crossing his legs. Steve’s hands immediately came down over his shoulders, using him for support as he nodded tightly.

“Guess the second time around, things move faster.”

“Alright, Stevie, when you’re ready, you go ahead and listen to your body and push. Just like before.” Bucky murmured, running a warm hand up along Steve’s arm. He knew his mate was tired and in more pain than he’d ever admit to, but Steve still seemed to be able to muster up enough strength. When the pressure in his pelvis finally became utterly unbearable, he gave into the urge and began to push.

However, he was definitely trying to keep his voice down this time, presumably to not disturb their sleeping baby just a few feet away. So he grunted and whimpered and panted, giving in to his body’s whims as it forced him to strain through each contraction, and with each contraction, he could feel the baby move further down, until it began to crown. Now that he knew to expect, Steve thought he’d be better able to handle it, but as his body yawned open around the head, he cried out, unable to help himself. It was by some miracle that their pup didn’t wake, and Steve keened as the head finally slid free, accompanied by a gush of amniotic fluid.  
“Bucky, oh my God, Bucky,” Steve looked at him helplessly, eyes glistening as he looked at his mate, “I can’t- can’t believe that this-” He groaned.

“You’re doing so well, Steve, you’re absolutely amazing.” Bucky hummed. “You’re almost done, doll. So close, you’re working so hard for our pups, you’re so close.”

And he really was. With just a few more pushes, a snip of a cord, and another feeding later, they had two pups sleeping on the bed, swaddled haphazardly in the thinnest towels they could find.

Steve was aching, but he was certainly riding the oxytocin high as long as he could, just taking time to admire the two little ones on the bed beside him. A girl and a boy. They hadn’t managed to pick out names yet, but the med team had left them with the assurance that both were in good health, at a good weight, as was Steve.

When the team called to check in on them that night, they had quite the story to tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
